El 'visto'
by yummycupcakes
Summary: En una conversación de facebook, el 'visto' sin respuesta puede traer una serie de problemas. Inseguridades y celos. Naruto no fue la excepción. ¡Oneshot!


**El 'visto'**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto despidió a los chicos del juego online y se conectó a faceboook para husmear algunos estados, ver fotos, aceptar solicitudes (si es que habían) y por supuesto, hablar con Sakura. Su novia de hace cuatro meses. No le bastaba tan sólo con verla en clases, acompañarla en el almuerzo y salir los fin de semana al cine o a las partes que van comúnmente las parejas.

Para su buena suerte, ella estaba conectada y no dudo en hablarle rápidamente.

_"¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! hola (L)"_

Como siempre, ella respondió de inmediato.

"_Naru-baka, ¿te cambiaste el nombre de nuevo? e.e"_

El rubio rió tontamente por el comentario. Sí, había cambiado el nombre de facebook, por uno que había recibido burlas de amigos y comentarios molestosos de compañeros, el renombrado: Rey del ramen. Acompañado por una foto de perfil de él mismo comiendo ramen junto a Sasuke, aburrido, y la fémina de cabello rosa riendo a carcajadas.

"_No puedo evitarlo, n.n amo al ramen después que a ti, claro ¿que estás haciendo?"_

Esta vez la chica demoro un poco en contestar, pero él no se preocupó demasiado por el detalle, ya que el temible 'visto' no se había presentado en el cuadro, dando a entender que no vio el mensaje de inmediato. Sonrió más aliviado al ver que le contestaba.

_"La tarea del jueves, supongo que algo has adelantado, tontito ¬¬"_

Naruto golpeó su frente con la mano. Lo olvidó completamente, pero antes de poder teclear, ella escribió:

_"Por cierto, Sasuke te estuvo llamando para pedirte la materia del día que faltó. Dijo que jamás respondiste, revisa tu celular"_

El chico frunció el ceño, extrañado. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para verificar si tenía llamadas perdidas y no, no tenía nada. Agilmente tecleó una contestación.

_"Nada de nada, es raro dattebayo!"_

_"Pfff, despistado, bueno yo le ofrecí mis apuntes, así que debe estar por llegar. No te preocupes"_

Oh, no.

No le gustó en absoluto. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, claro, pero hasta cierto punto. Jamás olvidaría que la fémina años atrás estuvo colada por el moreno, imposibilitándolo a él de poder confesarse sin correr el riesgo ser rechazado, le había costado tenerla y llevar una relación a donde estaba... no podía arriesgar que la situación se sostuviera de un hilo otra vez y que el noviazgo de ambos se diera por finalizado por una nueva confusión sentimental. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era lo justo. Sería desconfiado y precavido.

Rascó su barbilla, nervioso, antes de escribir una frase encubierta, debía ser cauteloso.

_"Ahhh... ¿y tu mamá está o estás sola, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Con ambos, oyeee, ¿sabes? de camino a casa vi en una tienda los pockys que tanto te gustan y pensé algo..."_

Como el muchacho, estaba más pendiente de la situación que se había forjado debido al tema del Uchiha y la repentina visita a la casa de su novia, ignoró olímpicamente la frase que leía sin notar la proposición indirecta que ella le hizo en la oración o la manera deliberada de los tres puntos suspensivos al final.

La joven estaba dando el hincapié que el rubio jamás captó.

_"¿Y el teme sólo va por los apuntes y se larga o lo vas a invitar a cenar?_

Casi rompió las teclas por la presión de los dedos.

_"Espera, mamá me llama"_

Fue toda respuesta que recibió y lo percibió como una fría sentencia. Otros lo saludaron, pero él cerró toda ventana, dejando sólo una a la deriva.

Esperó siete minutos.

_"¿Sakura-chan, llegaste?"_

Nadie contestó, pero sí el abominable 'visto' emergió de las penumbras como un vil demonio; atormentándolo con la incertidumbre.

_Visto: Mar 18.35_

Si lo vio, por qué no respondía. ¿Acaso Sasuke había ido por los cuadernos y la estaba entreteniendo más de la cuenta?

_"Sakuraaaaa-chaaaaaan! T_T"_

_"SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAN, si no respondes, moriré u.u"_

Insistió.

_Visto: Mar 18.40_

A Naruto, el corazón ya se le salía por la boca.

Respiró agitadamente.

Quiso insistir de nuevo aunque pareciera como el idiota más terco del mundo, pero lamentablemente, antes de posar los dedos en el teclado se dio cuenta que la esfera verde del nombre 'Sakura' había desaparecido, indicándole que ella... su amada... se había desconectado sin despedirse.

Fue el lapso más horrible para él.

Luego despertó, abofeteándose mentalmente.

—¡Arrrghh, maldito teme, patearé tu arrogante culo! —se colocó la chaqueta verde rápidamente porque afuera hacía frío y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la salida. En el camino se cruzó con Menma, su hermano mellizo—. ¡Dile a mamá y a papá que voy a salvar a Sakura-chan!

El aludido bostezó y lo miró aburrido.

Casi cayó de frente a la nieve, cuando tropezó con el escalón de la entrada y casi resbaló unos pasos más allá porque la acera estaba húmeda.

Siguió corriendo con una velocidad sorprendente, sin detenerse a coger aliento, cuando divisó por fin la casa de la Haruno apuró increíblemente el trote. Llegó finalmente hasta el portón de la entrada, exhausto y presionó el timbre, mientras jadeaba. La madre de Sakura asomó la cabeza por la puerta, intrigada.

—¡Mebuki-san!, ¿está Sakura? —preguntó el chico sin rodeos.

La mujer sonrió afable—. Por allá, querido, acompañó a tu amigo hasta el paradero de autobuses. Ya debe venir de vuelta, puedes pasar...

Calló abruptamente, porque Naruto había salido disparado hacia la dirección indicada, interrumpiendo su invitación. Estaba como loco.

**-o-**

Naruto la encontró, no en los brazos de su mejor amigo como llegó a pensar tontamente (¡eran los malditos celos y la inseguridad que actuaban por él!), ni en el paradero de buses, sino que dio con la delgada muchacha en el camino. Sakura, envuelta en un abrigo color crema y con una gruesa bufanda, se deslizaba a paso lento por la nieve, cargando una bolsa de comestible en la mano derecho y contemplando sobre su cabeza el cielo grisáceo, adornado por minúsculos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.

Él se plantó en frente, sin aliento.

La de cabello corto lo miró asombrada—. ¿Naruto?

El aludido asintió, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Sakura-chan, me preocupé mucho! —la apretó con una angustia palpable—, yo pensé... pensé... que tú...

Haruno sonrió, respondiendo a la caricia.

—Tonto —susurró—, sé lo que pensaste. Eres un baka si lo sigues creyendo. Sasuke es mi amigo, entró por siete minutos a mi habitación y luego salió.

Azorado, el muchacho se separó para observarla.

—Pero mis mensajes... —balbuceó.

—Mientras le explicaba el orden de los apuntes, él se sentó en la silla del computador y sí, leyó la conversación, pero sin propósito alguno. Rió y dijo que seguías siendo un _dobe_ con el rango mental de una roca. No contesté porque no me pareció correcto hacerlo frente a Sasuke. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

La chica vio la vergüenza reflejada en los orbes azules de su novio y lo besó fugazmente en los labios para dispersar todo sentimiento o pensamiento negativo. Ya era suficiente de malos entendidos.

—Me siento como un tonto —murmuró, una vez separados. Sakura estaba sonrojada por la cercanía de él hacia su cuerpo. Aún no traspasaban esa línea.

—Y lo eres por seguir desconfiando de mí. Yo te amo, Naruto Uzumaki o más bien, Rey del ramen. Entiéndelo bien. ¿Vas a seguir desconfiando de mí?

Esa pregunta, caló lo más profundo de su alma. Ella parecía afligida.

—Deja de vivir en el pasado, esta soy yo. Si no puedes creerme, no puedes creer en mis sentimientos, esta relación no va a funcionar —lo contempló adolorida.

Esta vez, el chico descendió la cabeza y le acarició la boca con la suya, callándola. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo acontecido, debía una gran disculpa.

—Perdón —musitó—. Yo también te amo muchito, Sakura-chan Uzumaki y no quiero perderte. Perdón.

Sakura se relajó y rieron como tórtolos, abrazados al medio de una desolada calle, mientras la nieve caía en pequeños copos.

—¿Fuiste de compras? —preguntó curioso, apuntando la bolsa.

Recordó lo que llevaba y la joven elevó la compra, esbozando una mueca feliz.

—Pocky. Muchas cajas de variados sabores. Te lo dije, esa tienda es nueva y es genial. Quería invitarte a comerlas conmigo en mi casa, junto a una taza de chocolate caliente.

Naruto quiso golpearse ahí mismo o que su novia lo hiciera, por pensar mal de ella y de la condición, entretanto ésta se esmeraba por hacer maravillosa la relación con adorables detalles, él la empeoraba con sus sucios pensamientos y actitudes recelosas. Tendría bien merecido una golpiza por cabeza hueca.

La rodeó por lo hombros cariñosamente, iniciando el trayecto de vuelta.

—Me encantaría' ttebayo.

Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura y lo contempló sonriente, como una enamorada.

—Entonces andando, baka.

**Fin**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Como flotando en una nube, el chico rubio llegó a su casa casi a las diez de la noche.

Encendió el computador, que estaba extrañamente apagado e inmediatamente se conectó a facebook, mientras esperaba que cargara seguía recordando el dulce sabor de las golosinas, el chocolate caliente y los cándido besos de Sakura, los que habían compartido en la privacidad de la habitación. Sonrió como un bobo.

Presionó sobre el nombre de su novia y, antes que saludara de nuevo (a pesar de haberla visto hace diez minutos atrás), ella le habló.

_"No puedo creerloooo ¬¬ mi novio es gay y yo sin saberlo, ¿salchicha cruda?"_

Naruto arqueó una ceja ligeramente.

De pronto, miró hacia la barra azul y notó las cuarenta notificaciones que le indicaban toda clase de suceso en su cuenta. Cuando presionó una notificación al azar y la página cargó, mostrándole lo más horrible de su vida, quedó boquiabierto y con el alma en los pies.

Alguien había cambiado su nombre por una bufonada: El rey de la salchicha cruda.

Y no solamente eso. Había estados que él, claramente, no había publicado.

_"La salchicha más sabrosa es la de mi mejor amigo, el teme"_

_"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee te extraño"_

_"Sasuke mi trasero te recuerda con dolor"_

Muchos 'me gusta' por todos lados, comentarios burlescos, preguntas acerca de su preferencia hacia el género y Menma... ¡Menma! hablándole en conversación privada cuando su cuarto estaba prácticamente al lado, a cinco pasos.

_"Eh, hermanito, olvidaste cerrar sesión... :D"_

Naruto enrojeció, pero de ira.

¡Lo mataba!

El hermano mellizo vio el 'visto' en el cuadrito de la conversación y sonrió satisfecho. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que mientras él observaba y esperaba que la pelea y las amenazas se liberaran por esa conversación, Naruto se acercaba a su cuarto como un maniático dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

Mal pensando.

* * *

¡Y listoooo! me divertí mucho escribiéndola, la verdad es que el 'visto' de facebook sin una respuesta es horrible. como que te dan ganas de tirar de un acantilado o golpear a esa persona que vio el maldito mensaje, pero no responde ¬¬ naruto no fue la excepción y recibió su castigo por inseguro XD Menma le jugó una mala pasada xD se lo merecía...

espero sus comentarios, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y más.

ahí se veeeen~

**PD: un omake son extras breves que aparecen al final de algunos episodios. Por lo general, son trozos de comedia, que no tienen nada que ver con la trama en sí y no deben alterarla, como ven, el final del omake no cambió el final original de la historia :'D **


End file.
